


沙雕皮皮气人水

by womessi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womessi/pseuds/womessi
Summary: 第一次用AO3，不会（）





	沙雕皮皮气人水

皮克深知自己不该回来。  
按照他们一贯的作风，他应该提上裤子摔门就走，并在摔门的瞬间飙出几句垃圾话。在他走到院子的草坪中间时，拉莫斯就该冲到门口或者窗口对他破口大骂，然后他们可以选择互喷着分别或者互喷着再来一炮。而今天的情况，明显是前者。  
他们不是没吵过架，皮克甚至可以负责任地说，如果哪天他和拉莫斯在上床的时候没有打架，那挨操的那个屁股流水的肯定是个假货。可是今天不同，今天拉莫斯是毫无征兆毫无理由地发怒，而且目的明确地要把他赶走。  
皮克坐在驾驶座上，一拳头砸上方向盘。皮克一直知道自己对拉莫斯的主要作用是按摩棒，即使拉莫斯从不在发情期的时候找他。这点皮克可以理解，按摩棒很有自己的自觉，他明白不管他和拉莫斯之间有过多棒的性爱，他们之间依旧有些东西不能越界。可是今天，拉莫斯这样把自己赶出去，肯定是要和那位能和他度过发情期的aphla见面了。  
身为一个有自制力和理智的成年人，皮克自然能说服自己。他死死攥住方向盘，最后又一拳砸了过去。去他妈的理智，他倒要看看是多么金贵的aphla，让拉莫斯都为之如此紧张。  
如果说Aphla和Omega之间的性关系充满了野兽的原始，那他和拉莫斯大概就完全是两只野兽。而如果说要选最凶悍的omega，那在皮克心中拉莫斯绝对能拔得头筹，不管是身材、性格、言行还是信息素。毕竟这位omega，与常人认知中的omega大相径庭。  
皮克知道拉莫斯是个omega要追溯到几年前的一次国家队训练，那天拉莫斯肚子不舒服请假去了厕所，同组训练的皮克见他迟迟未归，为了发展发展队友情就去看看。这一去不打紧，直接崩塌了皮克的世界观。  
一波信息素在他刚走到门口时就向他袭来，那味道辛辣刺鼻却充满诱惑，像是野兽的警告，但又激起了人的征服欲。强势的信息素几乎让皮克怀疑里面是某个aphla，直到他发现自己的某个部位有了反应才敢确定，里面的确是位omega。  
后来的事情便有些烂俗，他发现了拉莫斯隐藏的秘密，整个事情都向少儿不宜的方向发展，直到他强忍住自己的本能推开拉莫斯，跑去更衣室拿了拉莫斯应急用的抑制剂。皮克在缓过来之后并没有太敢回忆发生了什么，他甚至担心拉莫斯在清醒过来之后会杀自己灭口。于是之后几天的训练中，皮克及尽自己所能去避免和拉莫斯正面接触，并准备一直坚持到事情翻篇。  
不过人的思想总是不太受控制，当皮克不经意瞟见拉莫斯的身影时，总会有一个想法浮现在心头——这屁股手感真好。他知道肖想队友的屁股不好，可是他的确控制不住自己。而事实也证明，有些事不是你想翻篇就会翻篇。  
在国家队训练结束的前一天，拉莫斯找上了皮克，带着一沓避孕套。我知道你硬了，你想操我吗？拉莫斯没有废话，皮克也没有废话，他们干了成年人在这种情景下会干的事。在那一天，皮克又摸到了自己心心念念的屁股。

皮克越往回走越觉得不对劲。他在回去的路上没有看见一辆车，而去拉莫斯的家并没有其他路可走，除非是翻墙从后院爬窗进去。怎么搞得他这个按摩棒像是正房，而那位拉莫斯中意的alpha倒像是偷情的了。  
该死，不会真的是偷情吧？！皮克简直要被自己这个想法给气死了。他拉莫斯怎么能这样做呢？这种事不是自己糟践自己吗？皮克加快了步伐，几乎是小跑到了门口。好歹是日久生情的炮友，他可不能让拉莫斯再吃亏。  
站在门口，皮克思考了一秒是拉莫斯的门牢固还是他的脚有劲，不过到了最后，他还是老老实实从门口第三个花盆下面摸出了备用钥匙。这个蠢货，和他说了好几次不要把钥匙放在花坛下面，万一被什么图谋不轨的人发现不就完了吗！皮克愤愤地拧开门，然后，被浓烈到呛鼻的信息素给淹没。辛辣刺鼻却又甜蜜，每一口呼吸都是提醒皮克，拉莫斯该死的绝对的发情了。  
该死，我应该先打一只抑制剂来。皮克释放出一点信息素，提醒拉莫斯是他而不是陌生人，顺便安抚一下这位独自发情的omega。他掐了把自己的胳膊，试图让自己的脑子不要完全沉溺在对拉莫斯屁股的想象。他循着气味的来源径直走到拉莫斯的卧室，几乎可以肯定拉莫斯的屁股已经在流水了。  
“宝贝，你心爱的alpha呢？”皮克倚在卧室门口，故作平静地问 ，就好像裤裆里那只硬着的东西不属于他。拉莫斯正试图把自己裹进被单里，他的屁股里则塞着自己的两根手指，液体顺着指根流到手腕和床单上，显得格外色情。拉莫斯身上因为发情流出的汗几乎使薄被黏在他身上，他的身体微微泛红，连纹身的边缘都有了一些鲜艳的红色。  
拉莫斯抽出手指，一拳砸在床上，身体像条脱水的鱼一样上下起伏。他不停地深呼吸，试图抑制住自己的呻吟，“该死...皮克！你能不能...就闭上你的臭嘴！”皮克看着拉莫斯的一系列反应，禁不住挑眉，看啊，他的omega就是这么与众不同，哪怕脑子要被原始欲望填满都要挤出精力来骂他。  
“好啊，那你想要什么？小马驹。”皮克走到拉莫斯的床前，俯身搓了下他的耳垂，这动作使拉莫斯一阵颤栗。拉莫斯没有回应他，或者说他攒够了力气，猛地用胳膊撑起自己，然后攥起拳头朝皮克的脸挥过去。皮克向后退了一步，随后流畅地搂住拉莫斯的腰，配合失重的人向后倒去。  
成年男性的重量砸得皮克倒吸一口冷气，不过他还是忍不住笑了起来。身下厚实胸膛的振动和皮克恼人的笑声气得拉莫斯一拳砸在他的胸前，拉莫斯两只手揪住皮克的耳朵，用胳膊肘把自己的脸和皮克的脸隔开了一段距离，“该死的，你再废话就把你的手拿下去！”皮克的手在哪？当然是在拉莫斯的屁股上。  
“哈哈哈宝贝！你该安静一点，这样你的嘴就能和你的屁股一样可爱了。”皮克探头吻了下拉莫斯的鼻尖，短硬的发茬磨得他心头发痒。拉莫斯几乎是一口咬上他的嘴唇，然后他们就这样进行了一个像撕咬一样的吻，仿佛是两个要把彼此拆吃入肚的毛头小子。这个吻的结束也是由拉莫斯完成的，他泄愤似的咬破了皮克的下唇，随后舔了舔留下的血丝。  
如果要评选性感时刻，这个瞬间几乎可以在皮克心中留一辈子。拉莫斯强作出一副愤恨的样子，“你他妈不就是喜欢老子的屁股吗？这点我也知道。”如果皮克没有听错，拉莫斯的语气里几乎有些撒娇的意味，他也顺着话头说了出来，“那我呢？我对你不就是按摩棒吗？”  
听到这话，拉莫斯几乎是一下弹了起来，他骑在皮克的硬着的阴茎上，扯住他的领子恶狠狠地说，“你以为你是什么？！你他妈要只是按摩棒，你凭什么操了我这么久？老子有一堆按摩棒，你算老几？去你妈的。”发情期的热潮都压不过拉莫斯的愤怒，他现在几乎想把皮克的头按进马桶里泡个三天三夜。  
拉莫斯觉得自己是个傻逼，当然，皮克要比他更傻逼。皮克向上顶顶胯，充满存在感的阴茎让拉莫斯发出一声呻吟，“我当然不止喜欢你的屁股，你这个小混蛋，不过我就喜欢你的混蛋。”  
他当然是个混蛋，他和皮克都是混蛋，但他不介意更混蛋一点。 “行了，不要再废话了，要操就快点！”拉莫斯试图像那些个小黄片里一样扭动自己，让他的屁股在皮克的阴茎上摩擦。如果他的感知系统没有出错，皮克的裤子应该已经被自己流的水给浸湿了。他没想到皮克今天突然的忍耐，按往常的情况，皮克早就撕开自己的裤子开始操他了。  
“所以呢？小马驹，你怎么突然舍得让我操你了，在你的发情期？”皮克每说出一个单词就往上顶了一次，这让拉莫斯开始考虑自己撕开皮克的裤子了，毕竟现在只有他一个人赤身裸体，这不合常理。拉莫斯在这一瞬间确认了一件事，皮克是世界上最傻逼的傻逼，“杰拉德•皮克！是你，他妈，不愿意标记老子的！是你，他妈，把我扔在了厕所！”  
皮克觉得自己这辈子的烦恼都被拉莫斯的脏话给解决了，他们俩原来就像两个傻逼一样，有着最深切最直接的肉体交流，思想上还隔着十万八千里。“sese，你知道吗？我真喜欢你这张嘴，它太可爱了，”皮克虽然这么说，却把松开了自己的手，那含情脉脉的眼神几乎让拉莫斯想冲进卫生间大声呕吐，“我的小马驹，你要补偿我受伤的心。来吧宝贝，做给我看。”  
“你确定吗？就在这？”拉莫斯觉得他可以答应皮克的所有需求，只要皮克等会老老实实来操自己。不过现在，他们还在地上，皮克躺在他的地毯上，而他骑在皮克身上。皮克坐起来，抱住他的腋下站了起来，而拉莫斯则顺势把腿架在皮克腰上。“Thank you,papa.”拉莫斯眨巴着眼睛，做出孩子样的无辜表情。  
这简直是犯规。“宝贝，你表现得像个婊子。”皮克把人轻轻放在床上，决定给拉莫斯足够的表现空间。在床上，这当然是赞扬。拉莫斯抬起一只脚放在皮克的裤裆上，顺时针按摩着，“papa喜欢就好，papa想要sese转过去吗？”拉莫斯的手已经熟练地塞进自己的后穴，说实话，他的后穴已经熟软到可以直接塞进三根手指了。不过，既然皮克想要看，他当然要循序渐进。

一根手指、两根手指、三只手指，拉莫斯的手指进进出出，手指上的刺青泛着水光，带起粘腻的水声。拉莫斯不想为自己的动作做出太多反应，他死命咬住嘴唇，用粗重的呼吸掩住呻吟。那只别有用意的脚被皮克握住，皮克从脚腕开始沿着拉莫斯流畅的肌肉线条吻过去，留下一些红或紫的吻痕。  
拉莫斯熟悉自己的身体，他一直试图避开那些不可控制的地方，他还是喜欢一切在自己的掌控之中。乳白色的润滑剂被皮克淋在拉莫斯发红的后穴，看上去就像是什么美味佳肴，等着人去享用。或许是润滑剂的作用，拉莫斯的手指一下擦过了敏感点。这动作像是搔刮过的羽毛尖，反而激起了更多的快感。  
快感几乎要从他的后穴窜起火花，拉莫斯试图忍住肌肉的微微痉挛，不让呻吟从半咬住的嘴唇里溢出来。可惜，事与愿违。皮克脱掉自己那个该死的裤子，那根让拉莫斯又爱又恨的阴茎高高翘起，他的玩味的眼神正黏着在自己身上。拉莫斯想自己忍不住了，他需要皮克的阴茎。  
“操你的，混蛋，”拉莫斯强忍住一脚踹在皮克脸上的欲望，而皮克则听到了拉莫斯的画外音。皮克吻了一下拉莫斯的小腿然后轻轻放下，“我来了，宝贝。”拉莫斯配合地转过身，像是舒缓肌肉的猫式瑜伽一样将自己的屁股高高翘起，“混蛋，你什么时候能不再用这些恶心的词，快点。”做了这么多次，他当然知道皮克最喜欢什么姿势。  
拉莫斯一直觉得皮克是个变态，从皮克最喜欢的后入式就可以看出来。皮克喜欢把按住他的后颈，一边用手指摩挲他的腺体，一边使劲操他高高翘起的屁股。皮克过于粗大的阴茎总能在每次的抽插时擦过他的生殖腔，直接野蛮甚至粗鲁，他们的性爱没有太多的技巧，毕竟想要完全吞进皮克的阴茎都要费一番功夫，而拉莫斯的小屁股只要那样就能爽上天。  
拉莫斯承认，这种近似野兽交配的原始姿势也让他爽到了，不过这与证明皮克是个变态并不冲突。皮克会亲吻他后背的纹身，像是孩子在做什么寻宝游戏，只是皮克会自然地避开那对翅膀下的心，就像现在。不得不说，发情期的性爱让人头脑发昏又极其爽利。他咬住枕头，生理性泪水顺着鼻梁滑到枕头上，留下一小块水痕。

皮克正在他的后背进行探索游戏，皮克吻上了他的左肩胛，那里有个狮子的纹身。皮克吮吸着那块皮肤，舌头沿着狮子的鬃毛舔弄，顺润的纹路一直滑到他的脊梁。所有的快感都与后穴不停的顶弄相叠加，细碎的吻与舔弄随着拉莫斯起伏的脊背向上，最后停在他的肩膀。发情期的omega总是格外热情，不管是他本人还是他的屁股。拉莫斯知道自己的后穴正热情地迎合皮克的阴茎，从生殖腔分泌出来粘腻液体也帮助皮克更往深处去。

“宝贝，你的后背就像是幼儿园孩子的画纸，乱七八糟地画着一堆东西。”皮克顺着拉莫斯肩膀缓缓往上吻，在侧颈留下一个个湿润的吻痕，最后咬住了他的耳垂。皮克细致地勾勒拉莫斯耳朵的轮廓，舌头轻轻戳弄着他的耳朵，模仿现在正在进行的性交。每当舌尖轻轻戳弄，皮克的阴茎就会狠狠操进他的更深处。粘腻的液体汹涌地流出，湿热的肠道紧密地包裹住阴茎，殷红的肠肉在小穴里露出一点又被阴茎给推了进去。  
皮克一直对自己的纹身不满意，这个拉莫斯是知道的，不过他并不这件事放在心上。拉莫斯夹夹屁股，他现在也只能靠自己的屁股对皮克进行报复了，尽管这报复看着像奖励。皮克被拉莫斯突然的动作激得头皮发麻，不得不停下两秒缓了缓劲，而他的反应使拉莫斯露出得逞的笑容。  
“小马驹，我知道你屁股翘，不过我想我们都该闭嘴干实事了。”说完皮克捏住拉莫斯的下颌，蹭蹭拉莫斯沾着眼泪的鼻尖，接着堵住了他正在酝酿的脏话。多好，这是一个多么聪明的方法，从源头解决的互喷问题。皮克空的手来到前面，他握住拉莫斯的手向上走，带着拉莫斯抚摸自己微微鼓胀的小腹。  
紧绷的肌肉勒出拉莫斯整齐的腹肌，羞耻感与快感交织，几乎要将他淹没。手指来到拉莫斯的乳头，充血肿胀的乳尖经不起刺激，被轻轻搔刮一下之后便带来极大的反应。他不需要皮克的更多引导，自己就揉捏起敏感的两点来，痉挛颤抖的手指并不能完美执行他的想法，但还是带给他灭顶的快感。  
皮克的舌头正在和他打架，拉莫斯并没有因为性爱而停止在接吻上的争抢。唾液在舌头的互相摩挲中交换，从嘴唇的交接处滑下，湿漉漉的下巴和胡子紧密接触。皮克的舌尖舔过他的上颚时，一声呻吟还是从被封缄的唇中泄露出来。这种情景下让一个alpha强制忍住自己标记的欲望，无疑是没有人权的。  
“你，啊…操进来吧…”拉莫斯偏头对皮克说，他看着皮克毛茸茸的头顶，额角的汗随着动作落进枕头。这句话就像是扔进静水里的石子，一时间激起极大水声。皮克胀大的阴茎快速操弄着他的后穴，而拉莫斯就沉溺在一波又一波的快感里，双手紧紧攥住床单，几乎要喘不过气来。  
皮克听过许多拉莫斯的情话和骚话，但这句直白的命令却是他听过的最好听的一句。皮克将自己的阴茎拔出一半，细致地调整角度、对准目标。该死，他肖想了这么久的地方，他闭着眼都能找到在哪。皮克用着哄孩子睡觉的口吻，温柔体贴地问道，“小马驹，你准备好了吗？我们要开始了。”  
拉莫斯张开嘴，一句操你妈还没说出口，皮克就心领神会地找到了那颗心，他像是吻着什么珍宝，仔细地舔弄凸起的那块皮肤。舒爽的感觉让拉莫斯放松警惕，然而下一刻，那块皮肤便被咬破。与此同时，皮克捅了进来。正中目标。紧致的生殖腔裹住皮克的阴茎，强烈的快感几乎要把他的头皮炸开，让他有一种交货的冲动。  
皮克的信息素沿着铁锈味的血液注入拉莫斯的信息素之中，两个刺激性极强的信息素融合在一起，就像是点燃了荷尔蒙炸药包。皮克满足而又感激地舔舐着拉莫斯颈后的伤口，他的手握住拉莫斯吐出精液的阴茎，跟着抽插动作一起上下撸动拉莫斯的阴茎。  
多重刺激下的快感让拉莫斯生出麻木的感觉，他的喘息和呻吟更像是一直天然的应激反应，皮克每次抽插都会带出他的一声低哑的呻吟。“操你妈的……野人……你是想……啊……操死我……”这当然不是一句疑问句，拉莫斯几乎确定皮克是想用阴茎把自己干死，他想要打皮克一拳，可是他现在的姿势连转身都不行。  
皮克意识到自己今天有点过分了，他放缓了速度，让慢慢胀大的结堵在生殖腔口。他略带歉意的吻吻拉莫斯的嘴角，然后加快撸动速度，让拉莫斯释放在自己手中。皮克蘸着拉莫斯的精液，在拉莫斯的后背胡乱画了几笔，完成一副后现代主义的色情画作。他知道自己也快到了，满足地说道，“宝贝，我要来了。”  
滚烫的精液冲击敏感的内壁，又被结给堵在拉莫斯的生殖腔内。皮克揉着拉莫斯鼓起来的小腹，在结消了后才慢慢地抽出来。白浊顺着翕动的小穴流出来，划过拉莫斯强健的大腿肌肉，滴落在床单上。他在皮克撤离自己身体的一瞬间就瘫软在了床上，皮克将脱力的omega搂进怀里，任粘腻的床单将两个人黏在一起。他们不着急，在下一波发情热到来之前，他们还可以在温情一会。  
“杰拉德皮克，老子警告你，”拉莫斯转身面向皮克，咬牙切齿地锤了一下他的胸膛，“你他妈下次再这么来，我立马去做腺体切除手术。”拉莫斯承认这样的性爱很疯狂也很爽快，可是他还是觉得自己的命比较重要。可气的是，皮克并没有立刻接他的话，皮克弯腰低头凑到了他的胸前，温热的鼻息洒在他红肿的乳尖上，“sese，你说未来你怀孕的时候，会溢奶吗？”  
妈的，这个禽兽的脑子里到底都是什么。拉莫斯几乎要被皮克气死，他屈起手肘，用力往这人肩膀上来了一下。挨打的皮克反而爆发出一阵笑声，再次用力搂住他说，“这次是我的错，我知错，我以后努力不这样了。不过宝贝，你下次也不能表现得这么欠操了。”  
“操你妈的皮克！你再说一遍！”拉莫斯几乎想现在就把皮克按在床上掐死，他这是找了什么混蛋alpha。

 

主要就是想搞水，想看气人皮熊和气人sese互搞。  
由于作者没有性经历，所以一切都来自于日常学习和意淫，如果哪点不合常理还请告知，不骂我就行。


End file.
